princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 7
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 7 is the seventh Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *The cover features Yanagisawa and Atsuhi Kisarazu *On the inside cover there is Atsuhi Kisarazu, Mizuki, and Yanagisawa. *The wrap around cover features Akazawa. *The first color page has Kaneda on it. pe s1 v7.png|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v7.png|Inside Cover wrap around cover s1 v7.png|Wrap Around Cover color page s1 v7.png|Color Page Extras Sono Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From That Age Side Rikkai 2 Behind the scenes, this is another story that depicts the lives of the rivals. Urayama Shiita Sono Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Concept Interview 4 Side Rikkai 2 Urayama Shiita This was quick, but we ended up returning to a school we've already seen in Season 1 of the complete edition. This time's "Sonopuri" is a continuation of the Rikkai story we saw in volume 1 of the complete edition, right? Konomi: This time, I drew the behind the scenes story of "Genius 19 Kirihara Akaya!!" that was printed in volume 3 of the complete edition. Although Akaya overslept on the bus and ended up at Seigaku, he was actually supposed to have a practice match with Kakinoki at that time. So I was thinking, I wonder what's going on with the Rikkai members who were at Kakinoki then? I wanted to try drawing that. Shiita then became the protagonist this time. Although he was a character that didn't appear until volume 42, he forms a new cheering trio with Seigaku's Horio and Yamabuki's Dan in Shin Teni. He's actually quite popular. That's why I wanted to show that even back then, he was already a proper Rikkai 1st year. Influenced by Niou, the gentleman Yagyuu's personality!? I was a little surprised, but are those actions and lines suitable for Yagyuu, who's known as the gentleman!? Konomi: The goal of this practice match with Kakinoki was to strengthen the 1st and 2nd years. That's why Niou's actions had to be controlled so that Shiita could make his appearance. However, the person who brought the seaweed for the disguise was Yagyuu, and the one who made the judgment that "As long as you wear seaweed, anyone can be Kirihara-kun" was also Yagyuu. This was probably a result of getting corrupted by Niou after pairing with him. Yagyuu's true character is one that wears the facade of a gentleman (laughs)! Shiita's struggle against Kuki's fierce attack! So that means Shiita wore seaweed to disguise himself as Akaya to play in the practice match against Kuki? Konomi: That's right. However, if you look at the scoreboard, you can see that Shiita put in a lot of effort. He even took one game from Kuki. Since Kuki thought Shiita was Akaya, he probably didn't hold back while playing. In fact, I think he gave it his all. Since he didn't think he was going to win, he shouted out that smug line of his when he actually won. He was so proud of himself that he even praised himself with a monologue. For me, if readers would throw in a tsukkomi here and say "Kuki's no good", I would be very happy (laughs). By the way, after Kuki became full of self confidence because of this practice match, he showed up just like this in the district prefecturals. He was carried away and even grabbed Tezuka's injured left arm. In the end, before he even got to play against Seigaku, he lost to Fudoumine's Ibu. You can see his bitter appearance if you peel away the sticker from volume 5 of the complete edition. of Akaya at Seigaku Kirihara: Eh? Today's practice match against Kakinoki Chuu? I get it, Sensei, but you don't have to get so worked up about it. Because of this, I even had to wake up so early on Sunday... ^ In response to Yanagi's line, "Please contact Akaya!", we see that the coach (teacher) carried this out in the actual story. {Secret) Behind the scenes setup Favored by Konomi-sensei, Kakinoki Chuu's Kuki Kiichi! He appeared as a guest in "Sonopuri" and even on the front cover of the complete edition. When Konomi-sensei was asked about future appearances, he replied "I don't want to favor him (laughs)"! What a disappointing result for fans. Triple Jacket The illustration for volume 7 hides a shocking truth!? The illustration this time was actually supposed to be used for volume 6. However, before the deadline, it became apparent that the illustration didn't fit the contents of volume 6! The cover was hurriedly changed to "Yuuta & Mizuki and Akazawa", and so "Yanagisawa & Kisarazu" became the illustration for volume 7. The last panel in "Sonopuri" was seen from Ryoma's POV in the actual manga. Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks